


Hellfire

by disarmlow



Series: I have come to lead you to the other shore [3]
Category: SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst and Feels, Aphrodisiacs, Bisexual Jeon Jungkook, Bisexual Lee Taemin, Demon Addiction Kinda idk, Demon Lee Taemin, Demon Prince Lee Taemin, Demon Royalty, Dom Lee Taemin, Edging, F/M, Jealousy, Lee Taemin has a lot of feelings, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Panicked bisexual Jungkook, Succubus!Reader - Freeform, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, idk what's going on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 01:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21519349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disarmlow/pseuds/disarmlow
Summary: Summary:  Even demons have a past, but Taemin didn’t expect you to show up in his present with a human boy on your heels and your horns shaved down.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Reader, Lee Taemin/Reader, Lee Taemin/Reader/Jeon Jungkook
Series: I have come to lead you to the other shore [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551034
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Hellfire

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what I'm doing or if anyone will read this but if you comment I will love you forever

Taemin doesn’t think of you. At least, he tries not to, because he finds it distasteful, the way his throat aches, the way his mind goes all fuzzy…it’s unbecoming of demon royalty, having things like longing.

But he isn’t really given a choice when you pop into his chambers, cursing and stumbling.

“What the fuck, I—oh. Taemin.” 

Your voice goes flat when you say his name and he tries to pretend it doesn’t affect him.

Your hair is all mussed, face flushed, and was that….nubs of the horns you’d been growing? 

“Ah, my Persephone finally returns, yeah?” He says slowly, hoping the smile spreading across his face was a smirk and not as wistful as it felt.

When you flip your hair back over your shoulder a memory, unbidden, flashes through his mind.

_“Ah…not like that, Persephone.”_

_“Will you stop calling me that? That’s not my fucking-” Your words were cut off when he wraps his fist in your hair, tugging hard, and a whimper leaves your mouth instead._

_“You want me to let you do it wrong? Do you want to marry me after all, sweetheart? Is that why you won’t listen?” He hissed down into your ear, nipping at your earlobe when he pulls away._

_You’d been bent over his chair, the one you mockingly called “his throne,” your ass in the air and him buried inside you, still, watching the line of your spine when you rocked back against him._

_“Fuck you,” you bit back, and rolled your hips, this time the right way, the way he’d taught you, and he gritted his teeth to keep from moaning at the way your cunt gripped his cock._

_“That’s it, Persephone,” he breathes instead. “That’s my girl.”_

Taemin shakes his head to rid himself of the memory and pats his knee.

“Come and sit. Tell your betrothed all about your adventures.”

You scowl at him, and he hates how it makes his heart feel light, the way you sit on the floor instead, always stubborn.

“I’ve been working, but …I fucked up, Taemin. Will you…will you help me?”

You’re looking up at him with those wide eyes again and he’s almost angry, suddenly. He’s almost angry because isn’t that all he’s ever done? 

You should be in his bed, should be his wife but he’d taught you how to tease and tempt instead, taught you a trade so that your father would let you be independent.

He’d taught you how to leave him and never come back, and now you return to him smelling like humanity and gazing up at him with those big eyes of yours, asking for _more_ help?

In the end, he leans forward in his chair and kisses the tip of your nose.

“I’ll do what I can, Persephone. Tell me what you’ve done.”

In the end, he listens even when rage is pounding in his ears at your tale, because Lee Taemin, demon prince, whether you wanted him or not, was irrevocably yours.

By the time you’re done, his head is pounding.

“So let me get this straight.”

You just look up at him expectantly.

“You were supposed to be corrupting an innocent.”

You nod.

“And you did, but what, you just let him keep his soul?”

You nod again and Taemin takes a deep breath.

“Why?”

You scrunch up your nose and Taemin is an odd mix of smitten and infuriated.

“I dunno. I…I love him.”

He isn’t prepared for the pain that rockets through him at your words, and he masks it with a low chuckle.

“Persephone …love? With a human?”

He tsks at you and you stand up.

“Fine. If you’re just gonna make fun of me, I’ll ask Jimin.”

His hand flies out to take your wrist. “Don’t be ridiculous. Your father will never let you past the river Styx with an incubus." 

You look up at him and the panic in your eyes hurts more than anything you could have said.

"Taemin…”

“I know. There isn’t much time. How long has it been now? A day? A strong one can probably go a week without-”

“He’s not. He’s not strong, he's….he was really an innocent. He won’t last the week, Taemin, please-”

You clutch at his shirt and your hands on his skin makes his breath catch. “I’ll do anything. I'll…. I’ll marry you, if that’s what you want, just take me to help him.”

He looks down at you for a moment, searching your face and he hates himself for considering it, just for a moment.

“Y/n. Stop it. Such behavior is unbecoming for a princess, you know.”

He takes your hands from his chest and holds them in your own.

“I’ll take you. But he won’t allow it now. We’ll have to give it another day, make him think you’re obeying his wishes.”

You drop your hands, defeated. “Okay,” you say quietly. “Okay, but I’m not sleeping in your bed.”

“Still can’t control yourself around me, Persephone?” He teases, mouth twisted in a bitter grin.

You look up at him, wide eyed. “Probably not,” you admit, and your words shoot heat down his spine.

“I’ll sleep on the floor. You take the bed.” He says shortly, turning to get a blanket.

You let out a sound of protest and he smirks back at you over his shoulder.

“I want my sheets to smell like you again.”

You roll your eyes but he can see the relief on your face, and he spends a long moment in the linen closet trying to control his breathing around the tightness in his chest

Later that night, he can hear you shifting, tossing and turning in bed.

“Taemin?” You call softly.

He lets out a long breath before answering. “Yes?”

“I can’t sleep. Will you sing to me?”

It’s incredible how a heart can shatter through without crumbling entirely, because he’s thinking of a hundred times you’d said those words to him, remembers singing low in your ear with his arms wrapped tight around your waist, remembers how you’d sigh and relax against his chest.

It’s been years since he’s let himself think of the lullaby he sang to you all those years ago, but he finds he remembers every word, and you find sleep long before he does, his shattered heart still thumping stubbornly in his chest.

Jungkook watches you arguing with your father with his lip caught between his teeth.

You’re pacing around the room and speaking in…Latin?

He wants to go to you, to soothe you,but you’ve warned him not to touch you when you’re angry and he’d learned the hard way with a burn on his palm from trying to take your hand during a fight.

You whirl around to face him, suddenly, and there’s panic in your eyes.

He reaches out to you, burns be damned but you disappear through the floor, a burning circle where you’d stood on the tile.

It takes a few hours before he panics, calling your phone over and over and it going straight to voicemail.

He tells himself it’s just a night with your dad, and the fact that it’s probably in hell is fine because you’re a demon and…wow had it been a wild year.

Jungkook doesn’t know what to do, so he goes to work out like always but in another few hours he’s exhausted, muscles trembling and still anxious.

Anxious and….horny.

It’d been months, and you’d think he’d be used to it, the heat coiling in his stomach, his skin flushing everywhere, the ache right up his cock, but he doesn’t know when you’ll be back.

He ends up sitting on the couch, playing Mario Kart shirtless with a raging hard on, when a man appears in his living room, burning another circle on the floor.

He blinks and looks up at him.

“Hello,” the man says, and Jungkook wonders if it’s a rule that all demons must be _ridiculously_ attractive.

“Um. Hi.”

“Jungkook, is it? I’m Taemin. Persephone speaks highly of you.”

The way he drawls that sounds like Taemin doesn’t agree and Jungkook swallows and somehow none of this is helping his boner.

“Persephone?”

The man smiles, and it’s a bit wicked, a lot like yours, actually. “Ah. You know her as Y/n. Persephone is …a bit of a petname, I suppose. In any case, my betrothed is worried sick about you and I can’t sneak her past her father just yet, so I’m checking in.”

“Your… your what now?” He swallows again and boy, he doesn’t like that feeling, a rock in his gut alongside the lust.

Taemin waves his hand as if to dismiss him. “You seem relatively healthy.”

“Yeah I’m… I’m fine.” Jungkook stutters, and Taemin perches on the edge of the coffee table, leaning forward.

“Are you sure? I can help, if necessary.”

“I'm…. I’m okay.” Jungkook gasps a little, and Taemin chuckles low in his throat.

“You sure? I taught our girl everything she knows, after all.”

Jungkook gapes at him for a moment, stunned. He’d taught you? This guy? This effortlessly gorgeous “betrothed” of yours? His stomach actually hurts, visions of you and Taemin fucking swirling around in his head and it makes him feel jealous and insecure but somehow his skin is even hotter, his cock straining against his sweats.

“I’m sure. Can you…can you tell her I miss her?”

A little smile twists Taemin’s full mouth.

“She was right about you being cute, anyway. Well, I think you’ll last the night. If things get hairy, I assume you know how to take matters into your own hands, so to speak?”

Jungkook nods vigorously, feeling his face flush even hotter, and the man is gone with an oddly musical laugh that lingers in the air.

He’s tugging down his sweats before he can think about it, gasping at the feel of the cool air.

He’s fisting his cock and he throws his head back, calling up the way you look bent over the couch arm, how you look back over your shoulder and smirk at him.

Jungkook isn’t teasing, he’s been hard for hours and he’s so close to the edge already but suddenly instead of himself being in his fantasy it’s Taemin, full mouth twisted in that smirk, hips snapping into yours, and he lets out a long groan and slows his hand.

He should stop touching himself, he feels almost sick at how fucking gorgeous you two must have been together, it hurts to think of you bouncing on top of Taemin’s slight frame but it’s also so fucking _hot_ , he can imagine how your face looks, can imagine Taemin fucked you hard, how your ass would jiggle when you were bent over, and he’s so close it’s almost painful to stop, his cock bouncing off his stomach.

His hand comes away sticky with precum and he’s breathing hard

“What the _fuck_?” He says quietly, and heads to take an ice cold shower.

It doesn’t help, and he knows better, knows he needs to come, you’ve warned him again and again, but when he’s lying on his sheets that still smell like you, that scent of black cherries, there’s now a burnt cinnamon smell where Taemin had appeared and is that what you’d smelled like together?

He hates it, hates how fucking _good_ it smells and he’s bucking into his hand again within moments of lying down, water still beaded on his chest.

Jungkook doesn’t sleep, and he can’t bring himself to come, going so far as to tighten his fist at the base of his cock, breathing hard, heart pounding against his chestplate, once, twice, three times.

It’s almost daylight when the smell grows stronger, and his skin is on fire, head spinning like he’d drunk a case of soju.

His mouth is dry when he tries to speak, and he licks his lips.

“Baby?” It comes out like a hoarse whine, and he hears hushed tones outside his bedroom door.

He lurches up from the bed, dizzy and unbalanced, and pushes the door open to see you standing there with Taemin.

Taemin scoffs.

“Humans. Honestly, Persephone.”

You push at Jungkook’s chest gently, and he lets out a low moan when he feels your hands on his skin.

He hadn’t bothered getting dressed from the shower, and he lies back down obediently, eyes big and glassy.

You stroke his hair back from his face, crooning comforts.

“Y/n. _Baby_.” He breathes, hand back on his cock again, bucking his hips. “Baby, please. Please I can’t …need to come …need you.”

“Oh, my poor Kookie.” You lean down to kiss his mouth and he whimpers.

“Please please please,” he chants. “Please touch me. It hurts.”

“You didn’t teach him his breathing exercises?” Taemin’s voice booms from the doorway and Jungkook gasps, eyes darting to the doorway and then back to you.

“I did!” You snap, your eyes dark with worry. “Kookie, what happened? Your breathing exercises and…you didn’t come? All night?”

He shakes his head quickly. “Tried. Couldn’t.” He can’t seem to string a sentence together, so he takes a deep breath in through his nose and out through his mouth, like you’d taught him, and it clears his head a little. “Kept thinking too much.” His eyes flit to Taemin again, who is standing there looking down at him, face almost blank.

You stroke his cheek and he turns his face into your hand.

“He taught you? He must be so much better than me, yeah? Must be better for you,” he says mournfully, and you cup his face and kiss him again.

“No. _No_. Don’t think that way.”

Taemin chuckles, covering his mouth, and you stand and shove him outside as Jungkook whimpers.

Taemin smiles at you when you shove him outside because it’s easier to be a bastard than to show an inkling of how he feels.

You’d been clutching his hand on the boat across the river Styx, leaned against him and he’d forgotten what that felt like, how it made his chest swell, and now…now with this boy, this human…..

He’d rather you’d put your mouth on the boy’s cock right away, it would’ve hurt less than how wide and worried your eyes were, the soft kisses you’d placed on his mouth.

“You said you’d help me,” you cry, chin jutting out defiantly.

“I thought surely you knew what you were doing when it came to this, Persephone,” he drawls, but he regrets it when he sees your lip trembling.

He thumbs your bottom lip, voice softening. “Hey. Chin up. You know how to help him.”

“I don’t even know where to start! And you just made things worse, telling him …”

“Telling him the truth?”

You snap your mouth closed, eyes searching his face for a moment.

“What happens after? Am I in over my head, Taemin? Should I…should I let him sweat it out so that he can be free of me? I’m no good at this. I failed him. Should I just do as I’m told and marry you?”

His breath catches in his throat and again, he wants to say yes. But your eyes are filled with tears and instead he brushes your hair back to expose one shaved horn and leans down to kiss it gently.

“It hurts, to have them shaved down, yeah? I should know, I had it done to come up here. You wouldn’t have done that if being free weren’t important to you. Do you think I want some pretty princess to sit on my lap?”

You just look up at him with those wide eyes and he sighs deep in his chest, leans down to kiss your mouth, almost chastely.

“If I wanted easy, I would have never chosen you as my mate, my Persephone. Loving you means letting you go, and I’ve always known that.”

Your brow furrows and he can’t help kissing you there, too.

“Taemin….”

He shakes his head, breath hitching in his chest. “I’ll help you if you need me, Persephone, but I…the way you look at him…”

His voice breaks and he runs a hand over his face.

“Taemin,” you say again, and the way your voice breaks when you say his name makes him feel like he’s breathing in broken glass.

“You can do this, you know. You can. You can help him and I’ll take the heat from your father. I’ll tell him I chose another mate.”

“You think I can do this? You think…”

“I think you can do anything,” he says, honestly, and he strokes your face once before he takes a step back, before he breaks and begs you to change your mind the way he’d wanted to when you’d left.

“Will you….will you stay? Just until he’s better. Just in case-”

He’s already nodding, looking down at the ground, and he’s grateful when you turn and shut the door so that you don’t see the tears spilling down his face.

Jungkook is still lying there, looking at you with those big, doe eyes, and you wipe at your face.

“He….he loves you,” he says softly. 

You hitch in a breath and sit on the bed next to him. “It’s okay,” you coo. “I’ll help, Kook, I’ll-”

He’s shaking his head weakly. “Would it be… would it be better? With him? Would you be happier?”

“No. No, stop it.” You hitch up your dress and straddle his hips, and he gasps and bucks beneath you when his cock slides through your heat. “I love you. I want you. Want to be here.”

He still looks worried, throat working, and you guide him into you, slow, and he clenches his jaw to keep from bucking off the bed.

“I’m happiest here,” you breath, and roll your hips.

“Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck,” he chants and his hands slide up your back as he sits up to angle deeper, bouncing you on his cock and pressing his face into your neck, kissing you there sloppy and open mouthed.

“You smell so good. Is that what you smell like together? Cherries and cinnamon?” He moans against your throat, and you stiffen.

“Kookie-”

He’s still bucking beneath you, needing the friction, the need to come taking over every rational thought.

“I want to see,” he babbles. “I want to see how he fucks you. I want to know how to fuck you better.”

“Jungkook, you’re delirious, you-”

He lifts his head to look at you, and his eyes are a bit clearer. “I’ll just watch. I’ll be good. I’ll be so good, Y/n, please…”

“You… you’re serious?”

Jungkook nods eagerly, but he whimpers when you move off him and head to the door.

Taemin is already standing there at the doorway, smirking, no trace of the vulnerability you’d seen earlier.

“Baby needs a lesson?" 

Taemin had heard the boy’s ramblings and his first instinct had been to run, to go back to hell and lick his wounds, because he’d said he would help but this was asking too much.

But you’d left four years ago and he can’t stop thinking about how good it felt just holding your hand on the boat.

So he ends up letting you lead him in the boys bedroom where the boy is sitting on the bed, cock standing red and eager, and Taemin did have to commend you for your taste.

What demon wouldn’t be swayed with that wide eyed innocence contrasting against the body of a god?

"Will you show me, hyung?” The boy asks, and Taemin raises an eyebrow.

“If that’s what you want, human.”

Jungkook nods and you make a squeak and Taemin turns to you.

You’re stripping off your dress, struggling a bit with getting it over your horns and Taemin laughs a little and tugs it off for you, leaning down to kiss you softly on the mouth.

Jungkook whimpers from the bed, and you try to turn your head to look at him but Taemin holds your chin tight in his hand.

“He asked for this,” he says, and you nod.

Taemin kisses you again, harder, slipping his tongue alongside yours, and when you melt against him, he smiles against your mouth.

You’re bare now, and his hands slide along the outer swells of your breasts, your hips until you’re moaning into his mouth, unbuttoning his slacks and filling your hands with his cock.

Taemin turns his eyes to the boy, who’s stroking his cock with an almost pained expression on his face.

Taemin grabs one of your hips with one hand and turns you to bend you over the bed, his other hand on the back of your neck, pressing your face down into Jungkook’s lap.

You barely make a sound but Jungkook moans low in his throat when your mouth touches his inner thigh.

“She likes being on top, human. But what she _loves_ is when you make her bottom. She likes being put in her place…. isn’t that right, Persephone?”

You moan against Jungkook’s thigh until Taemin reaches down to wrap your hair around his fist and tug, making you cry out.

“Yes. Yes, sir.”

Jungkook is looking up at him in awe. “Is it….are you always on top? With her?”

Taemin barks out a laugh. “You think I taught her how to seduce you without letting her top? You really are an innocent, yeah?”

Jungkook flushes such a pretty pink that Taemin releases your hair.

“I think you’ve mastered how to bottom, human. Give her something to do with her mouth. She likes to be used.”

Jungkook looks at you with those wide doe eyes until Taemin pushes at the back of your head, and then he seems to snap back to reality, replacing Taemin’s hand with his own.

You moan around his cock and Jungkook’s head snaps back. “Oh. Oh.”

Taemin takes the distraction to move his hand to the base of his cock, guiding himself into you, and oh fucking hell, he’d forgotten how tight you were, how your cunt sucked him in like he belonged there.

He hears you cry out around the human’s cock and heat coils in his stomach. He grabs your hips and starts to move, fucking you hard and fast, just like you love, just like he knows you can take, and Jungkook is gasping and bucking his hips, eyes darting between you and Taemin.

It’s easier not to think when he’s slamming into you, easier not to feel anything but your body, your cunt clenching around him like a vice.

“She’s coming around me already. She loves to be treated like a whore just as much as she likes to be treated like a goddess,” he says, grunting when you roll your hips back against him and slapping your ass. “Ah, Persephone, be a good girl, yeah?”

You pop off of Jungkook’s cock long enough to meet Taemin’s eyes over your shoulder and smile. “Never.”

Taemin chuckles and presses down on the nape of your neck again. Fuck, he loves you. He _loves_ you and he hopes this is enough. He hopes he can make this memory linger.

One final lesson.

He ignores the tightness in his chest, moves his hips faster as you wrap your lips around the human’s cock again.

“If I had more time, I’d show you how she likes to be punished, how to tie her up and make her come over and over until she’s trembling.”

“Ah, shouldn’t we deny her orgasms, hyung?” Jungkook asks, and Taemin lifts an eyebrow, surprised.

“That’s one way, but I….I never could deny her anything,” he admits, drawing closer to his orgasm, mouth running away with him.

“Next time,” Jungkook gasps, making eye contact. “Next time you can show me.”

Taemin is too far gone to question what the human means by that, focusing on how your ass jiggles against him, on his cock pumping in and out of you and with Jungkook a moaning mess beneath your skilled tongue, he feels confident his lesson has been helpful.

Taemin empties himself inside you with a long groan of your name and when he looks down at him, Jungkook yelps and shudders, finally finding his release.

“Oh, oh, thank you thank you, Y/n, hyung…” he babbles and collapses on the bed, throwing a forearm over his eyes.

Taemin sighs when he pulls out of you and he buttons his slacks and lifts you onto the bed, padding to the bathroom to wet a cloth.

It’s bittersweet, wiping you down, crooning comforts into your ear as you come down, and when you take the cloth from him, he can’t bear to watch you do it to the human, distracts himself by going to get water bottles and when he returns, you’re holding your arms out to him with your human asleep beside you and his heart seems to crack.

“I should go,” he says quietly, and you shake your head.

“Don’t. Stay.”

In the end, he does, he and your human on either side of you like bookends, because he told Jungkook the truth. He’s never been able to deny you anything.

_Days later, when he tells Jongin about you, liquor and the newly fallen’s own story loosening his tongue, Jongin raises an eyebrow._

_“You still love her? After all that?”_

_A bitter smile twists his mouth._

_“What, you think only angels can love unconditionally?”_


End file.
